I love you yet I hate you
by Demonicfaerie
Summary: Ray is convinced he hates Kai, from the minute he says his first word. It can never be love, or so he thinks. But with persistant parents on either side, love is becoming more of a reality than he could have ever thought possible.
1. Harvest Ball

My third fic up and running! Yay! Anyways, just a slight warning, Kai will be slightly OOC, but not to the extreme. His more playful side and ability to get on poor Ray's nerves will be shown. enjoy!

Harvest Ball

To and fro, up and down, back and forth, I paced impatiently, feet denting the slightly damp grass. I glanced up at the place I call home. It was huge; then again what else did I expect? My parents were the king and queen of all of the beautiful and vast land called China.

The palace stood a stunning 80 feet, spiraling towards the sky and seemingly touching the clouds. When I was young I remember walking up those tiring flight of stairs with my older brother Lee just to get up to the observatory room. There we'd spend hours gaping at the sky's beauty above us. So close, yet so far.

Right now I was lounging in the rosette garden with a couple of my closest friends gathered around me, my brother was resting in his chamber. I turned my head to closely examine the contents of this place.

It was enormous in land area. Mostly covered by thick carpets of freshly cut grass, the rest littered with statues and carvings of ancient soldiers and of course family sculptures towering over them all. In the corners or under large tress or just plain anywhere were prized flowers growing in bunches. There were roses, lilies, snap dragons, petunias, marigolds and sunflowers expertly placed in areas of high attraction.

How such different breeds of flowers managed to grow so wonderfully in the humid summer heat will always remain a mystery to me.

"Come on Ray, how bad could it be?" It was Max, the ever optimistic one.

I eyed him closely, "How bad? Weren't you there when last times harvest ball turned into a complete flop?"

"Oh. But this one may be different." Max looked down at his hands and thought of no more to say.

"There'll be plenty girls there." Enrique added. and then put in with a mischievous smirk, "And plenty guys."

I groaned and slumped down next to Max, "I don't care. I'm still not going. And no one can make me."

"Oh suck it up! You're going to have to go whether you like it or not." Johnny casually strode up to us.

Usually I'd be shocked at a comment such as that, but Johnny was my childhood friend and he's been speaking that way ever since he learned to string together complete sentences.

"Yes but I can still put up a fight. Mother just has to understand." I persisted.

I really didn't understand the point of going to a ball were you end up being ushered out by security guards because a couple of drunk teenagers decided to pick a fight with every person they came into contact with.

All in all, this ball was nothing more than another tedious social gathering to meet your future fiancé. Something I, at the young age of 19 am not looking forward to yet.

"Your mother?" Max perked up suddenly, "What about your father? Won't he too, push you to attend."

"I've said this the minute we first got the invitation last week." I sighed in irritation, "This is mere event for parents to marry of their children. You know how highly they think of marriage nowadays."

"Then what's the point of naming it 'the harvest ball.'?" Enrique asked, coming to sit on the bench.

"Every year there's a large harvest. People also like to go there to purchase the latest; fruits, vegetables and hybrid crops. Not to mention the dance opportunities that come right after you have a look at the baskets of harvest crop in the other room." Kenny, the intellectual, yet terribly shy one said.

"Other room? Wasn't everything done in one room? And what's a hybrid?" I questioned the small brunette sitting on the grass.

"Used to Ray, but they have really improved from last year." Kenny answered, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, "And hybrids are a fusion of two unique fruits or vegetables that turn out to have a delicious combination of both flavors. I hear they're also selling hybrid seeds."

"See, now you have to come." Max smiled triumphantly when I sighed in defeat. But I would still have a talk with my mother.

---------------

I loudly knocked on the solid oak doors that lead into the study room occupied by my mother.

"Come in." Here soft voice called.

I turned the handle and stepped inside. My mother was standing by one of the many bookshelves waiting for me to proceed talking.

My mother had long raven hair cascading down the length of her back and falling just short of her knees. Her slightly paler complexion greatly highlighted her glowing amber eyes and softly curved mouth. She was wearing a long, flowing kimono of the purest silk that swept the floor with every turn she made, and the sky blue and white colour it had only added to her sheer elegance.

"Darling, you're so stiff. You know you can talk to me if you have a problem."

"I do have a problem. Mother why must I attend this ball?" I asked, pleading with the woman to say that my presence wasn't needed.

"Because dear, everyone who's everyone will be there. It's a great social event that you are expected to attend." My mother's voice was soft as it's ever been, but I saw right through it. Just by the way she said it I knew I was going to attend whether I liked it or not.

I had other plans, I would fight for my freedom, "But mother, I don't wish to attend this nonsense."

"Now, I'm sure you don't mean that. Plus it's a great opportunity to meet new people." My mother persisted, her tone not changing.

"People as in; rich, pompous fools who don't give two hoots about my very existence?" I questioned defiantly.

"Honey, I promise you, everything will be fine." My mother smiled as she brushed stray raven locks away from my eyes.

I knew, with years of experience that it was now time for me to agree to whatever I was being told to do.

"Alright, I'll go, but only if so much as to uphold the family name." I managed to smile and bowed slightly before exiting the large study room.

----------------------------------

Thankfully my friends had retired to their own rooms, allowing me to think clearly.

Grumbling and cursing madly I stomped around the palace grounds hoping to burn of some steam. It did help, but only to a certain extent.

Servants stopped short to stare with worried glances traded among each other, since swearing and temper tantrums were not known of. I settled on an antique cherry wood bench, reminiscing last years pathetic excuse for a ball.

It was a complete and utter flop. The food was cold, the fruits were over ripe, the music was terrible and fights broke out everywhere. I didn't understand why mother still makes such a big deal of it. Oh yeah, because we're royalty.

It was such a pain coming from a family who ruled over the whole of China. But wow, were the lands ever beautiful! Lush, green grass as far as the eye could see, flowers, birds and bugs all seemed to chirp in morning greeting! What a wonderful place to live.

But back on topic, in the presence of another we forced to eat, sleep and drink sensible. There was absolutely no time for outside affairs.

My sensitive ears picked up distant footsteps coming my way; straightening up so I looked presentable I patiently waited to be disturbed.

"Son, I hear you've agreed to attend the ball this evening."

"Yes, father. I didn't have much of a choice." Inside I was screaming in revolt, but my senses told me I better watch my tongue, or of with it, it will be.

"Come now, don't look so sour, and don't slump, it isn't good for your posture." Father warned, like he always has.

"Father, last years ball, in all due respect of the creator, was an entire flop."

"That I am painfully aware of, but one learns from his mistakes does he not?" My father beamed happily, "And the wonderful Hiwitari family will also be attending."

"Who?" I have to admit, this did perk my interest the slightest, father never talks highly of anyone unless they're very important.

"Oh yes, you were too young to remember. They are the charming little family who rules over Russia."

"Russia? But the ball is in China." I must have sounded shocked, because my father rushed out the next few sentences.

"My dear boy! Don't be absurd, they are on a vacation, they are staying in a mansion not to far from our place, and they so graciously asked us to join them for a grand feast the day after the ball." My father was excited, though he wasn't exactly jumping up and down.

"Father you seem to talk very highly of them, but you don't seem very excited right now."

My father looked grave all of a sudden, "I have just heard of the recent death in the family, the boy's grandfather passed away recently, although the family explained to me as to why they weren't nearly as upset as they should be."

"What was the reason?" I asked, inquisitive as to why this situation was so.

"Ray, this man, he goes by the name of Voltaire Hiwitari, was a terrible man."

The loathe in my fathers voice towards this man was enough to keep me from prying deeper into the situation.

Changing the subject I said instead, "Does this family have a child?"

"As a matter of fact, they do." My father was back to normal now, "A boy about your age, slightly older I presume. Oh what manners he has! That boy has obliviously been brought up in a splendid way!"

"Does this boy have a name?"

"Yes, it was Kai, if I remember correctly. You'll quite like this one."

The tone father spoke in caused me to blush feverishly, "Oh." Was all I managed to say. My parents knew very well that I preferred the male race over females, and surprisingly they were alright with the situation.

-------------------------

Evening came quickly, a bit too quickly for my liking. But I was excited to meet this Hiwitari kid. I already started developing images in my mind of what he may look like, what he would be like, would he be a good dancer, a good kisser...

I shook the last thought away, it was a tad too early to be thinking these things. I hummed along to whatever came to mind as I rummaged through drawers looking for the perfect outfit, like they say, first impressions are always the most important ones.

There was a soft knock on my chamber door that brought me out of my thoughts.

"Come in." I called out, not really caring who it was.

"Master Kon, your mother was so kind as to have new clothes tailored especially for tonight." Said the polite butler as he bowed and placed the outfit carefully on my large bed.

"Send my deepest appreciation to mother." I added before he was out of the room.

Walking over to my bed I was pleased to see that the clothes my mother ordered for me were perfect in every way and just the way I liked them.

A high collared, gold rimmed white sleeveless silk shirt along with the finest flat front dress pants I'd ever seen, and to add to my liking, the pants were slightly baggy, allowing more room for comfort.

Putting on the clothes I closely examined myself in the mirror, frowning slightly I reached for my thin, chain bracelet and linked it around my arm. Finally satisfied with my looks for this evening. My mind began to wander; would Kai like this? And what would he be wearing?

"Ray, dear. Are you almost done in there?" My, mother asked from downstairs.

"Yes mother!" I chirped racing down the stairs.

----------------------------------

From the moment we arrived I could tell this year's ball would be different from the last.

The music was clear and smoothly played; viola's, drums, saxophones and pianos decorated the enormous stage, each instrument emitting such a unique sound, the rich aroma of the tenderly cooked food reached my nose causing my stomach to rumble softly, the crowd, though large was well tamed and the noise level pleasant.

Instantly a boy possibly older that me caught my attention; with unruly slate bangs going every direction, fine muscular build and the most dashing crimson eyes one has ever seen, how he not? Not to mention the pair of asymmetrical shark fins decorating his pale complexion, that only added to the exciting being that was him. I must seize this opportunity while I can, I will befriend him.

"I'm going with you're father to look at the harvest vegetables. Would you like to come?" My mother asked.

"That's alright, maybe later." I replied politely, keeping a close eye on the interesting being.

"Tyson's hungry, we're going to feed him." Max announced, bouncing on the spot.

"Sure, go ahead, just make sure he leaves some for the rest of the 550 people in here." I said laughing as I watched my line of friends disappear into the crowds.

I decided it was time I confronted the blue-haired boy. Bowing politely to the ones that helloed in greeting I hastily made my way over to the boy.

Keeping my eyes glued to the ground, I collided right into a hard body. Hearing a disgruntled groan from the other I looked up and gasped in surprise.

It was the exciting being I had just described before, so much for my positive first impression.

"Sorry, it was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going." I blubbered, hoping he would forgive me, he was undoubtedly cross.

"Whatever." He grunted briskly before whisking of again.

I sighed, so much for him, now all I'm left is with plain boring people who I have nothing in common with, not that I ever had anything in common with Mr. Sunshine over there in the first place.

"Ray, I want you to meet someone." It was my mother's voice, guess she decided not to look at the harvest bins this time.

I sighed and turned around, my eyes flew open in shock and I swore my heart had stopped for that split second. It was the very guy I had involuntarily crashed into a few minutes ago.

"This is Kai Hiwitari, the boy you're father was talking about. I ran into him on the way to the harvest bins." Seeing the shocked look on my face she added, "Do you two know each other already?"

"We met. But we had no time for a proper introduction, I'm sad to say." Came Kai's amazingly polite reply.

He had that smug smirk on his face that caused me to fume with anger, how can someone change so quickly over such a short period of time?

"Oh perfect then! The music just started and this song is just wonderful!" My mother cooed, "Ray darling, wouldn't a nice way to get to know each other better if you shared the first dance?"

"I-uh-well..." My mother hadn't let me finish since she turned back around to talk with that Hiwitari brat.

I almost regretted what I had said about him earlier, he was a jerk, plain and simple. And I refuse to associate with people such as those.

I caught the ending of what my mother had just said, "What a lovely boy you are!"

I growled and hissed when my mother turned back around to me with a disapproving look on her face.

"You should learn from Kai. Such manners he has! He has so openly agreed to dance with you, while you stand stuttering and glaring like you posses no manners what so ever! Now do me a favor not to embarrass me further." Mother scolded and kept a beady eye on me until I complied.

With some grumbling I inched closer to Kai and slid my hands around his neck as his arms encircled my waist. I hated to admit that I loved his touch, and the fact that my silk shirt was incredibly thin wasn't helping my case earlier. I allowed my eyes to drop and I lay my head on his shoulder as we moved in rhythm with the music. We danced for quite a while before Kai decided to ruin my moment.

-------------------------------

"You know Ray, your mother was right. You do need some more manners." Kai spoke with slight amusement.

I could feel him smirk from where his head was lying on top of my head, and as soon as I registered what he had said I snapped.

Pushing myself away, half reluctantly, I glared up at the slightly taller male.

"Never in my life have I come across someone as foul as you." I hissed, and angrily stomped his foot before walking of in a storm.

As I disappeared into the thick crowd I could still hear his crude laugher echoing far behind.

**NOTE:** Woot! I'm done I know I said this before. But I'll say it again; I know Kai is out of character and he will continue to be throughout this fic. Only because it falls into place for this story line.

I'm just tired of writing stories that Kai's always the cold hearted ice cube to every person that crosses his path; more-over I like the side of Kai that reveals some emotion, but at the same time not a lot. Get what I mean? I'm hoping you'll like this idea of mine.

I guess I just want to experiment with the different aspects of Kai's mysterious personality. And you may be able to say in future chapters that Kai's a bit of a flirt. oh what a naughty boy he is!

PLEASE REVIEW I really need to know what you guys think, the more reviews I get the faster I'll be inspired to write and post the next chapter. I will thank you individually.

Buh bye!

K.B.

Can someone tell me how to properly spell Kai's last name, I have a horrible feeling I spelt it wrong.


	2. contemplations of a complicated soul

Tee hee! Silly me! poof! I had originally spelt Kai's last name right, but then I started repeating it in my head and it sounded as if it had an 'i' instead of an 'a' so it's my fault for not going with my first choice. Thank you to everyone who helped me correct my mistakes!

TNTiggris: thanks anyways! and I'm sure your spelling doesn't suck! Have a little more faith

kaieshakai: thanks for reviewing!

crazy nek0-JIN:…………you're like my favorite author, I love your fic '10 days to make you mine.' I'm not sure if I reviewed though…I could kill myself I promise to review when you next update! BTW, when are you going to update next? Thanks for helping me with the spelling!

azn hiwatari: thanks for adding me to your fav's!...and for telling me the write spelling. I know! What an idiot that person is! Who the hell writes a flame in another language?! I can barely read my own! Teehee…or speak much of it Your fics are awesome too! Tee hee.

DarkGift: I actually spelt it wrong silly me, thanks anyways though! Yeah, there aren't enough fic's with a twist to Kai's personality, I find them interesting to read so I thought I'd give it a shot.

Cat in the web: it will!

autumnburn: I spelt it wrong thanks for your help!

Forfirith: The dark angel: I'm glad you think so

Blazing Phoenix L: I thought I had read something like that in one of the chapters of the book, 'Titanic, the long night,' so I decided to put a twist into the ending. And it works

Du: I don't bother with something as pointless as this. If you want to send a flame, do it properly, I don't care. A review is a review, and you can go right ahead. I didn't know certain people were this pathetic. It's amazing really.

ninfan: yes, I agree totally. I almost fainted when I read it over the third time, it sounded terrible! Don't worry, I'll make Ray as less of a mother's boy as possible, while still maintaining his high respect for her.

Hipa: guess you'll have to wait and see!

ChibiNekoSakura: yup! Eventually! and same here, Kai's much better being flirty!

Reis1gurl: I spelt it wrong but thank you bundles! And I love pudding too! And you, oh faithful one!

**You'll never see this one coming, but I guess I _really_ bring out the flirty Kai in this chapter. **

Contemplation's of a complicated soul

"I tell you, I've never hated anyone more, than I hate Kai." I growled, drowning a glass of red wine down my raspy throat.

"You do not hate him Ray. You're only upset with the way he acted." Max sighed, this argument on whether or not I hated Kai was going on for quite a while now.

"Yeah, Max is right. Plus, you can't possibly actually hate him. You don't know him well enough to do so." Enrique added, pulling the goblet of wine away from me, "And don't by greedy, we need a good drink too you know."

I scowled venomously, "So now you're telling me to mind my manners also? First mother and then Kai, don't add to my growing list of recent pains."

"Ray, If you don't calm down I'll be forced to take action, and I grantee you won't like it one bit." Johnny threatened.

I knew the threat was fake, so I continued to blubber on about how I hate Kai, "He's a wicked prune! Sour, wrinkly and he makes me gag!"

Tyson snickered slightly, "Wrinkly? Gosh Ray, haven't you been taking a close look at lady love."

"Watch who you mock. You just called Ray's future lover lady love." Enrique laughed, slapping Tyson in the back.

"He is not my future lover! And he isn't wrinkly! But he sure is sour!" I exclaimed, retrieving my glass of wine from Enrique's grasp.

"Looks like someone's defending lover boy." Tyson teased in his annoying sing-song voice.

My left eye twitched dangerously, but I decided not to waste my breath anymore. I turned sharply on my heel and stormed into the opposite direction.

"Never, ever again!" I cursed in silent whispers as I tried to concentrate on choosing the perfect pear to eat.

"Ah, so destiny decided to met us up again." Came Kai's husky voice, breathing down my neck.

I gasped as his warm breath tickled my highly sensitive skin, but I shook that thought away. He was the enemy.

I whirled around to send him off but he grabbed my waist and caused me to blush feverishly as his nose was a mere centimeter from mine.

"What are you doing? I thought I made it clear that I never wanted to see you again." Though my heart was pumping with such speed and my cheeks burning I stayed calm and tried to keep my breathing under control.

"Oh? And when exactly did you say that? If I remember correctly, you stomped my foot, called me foul and rushed of like there was no tomorrow." Kai's expression didn't change the slightest from when I first laid eyes on him.

His eyes held a mysterious twinkle of amusement, damage and a playful spirit buried so deep it would eons to recover it to full health. His posture was built to perfection, shoulders squared and pushed back, long, muscled legs that allowed him to move with infinite determination and his head held back that no matter what the occasion, he always looked the most important.

Once again I shook that thought away, he now had a small smirk plastered across his face with lips slightly parted to reveal dazzling white teeth and his eyes showed he was waiting for me to say something smart so he can tackle me with twice the force.

I wasn't about to answer. Am I stubborn? Maybe. Am I at a loss for words? Definitely. And to tell you the truth, as much as I hated him practically leaning on me, he was drop dead gorgeous, and I absolutely love the attention I'm getting.

Clearing my throat I finally spoke, "By my tone of voice you should have guessed what I had meant. I was hoping the man that my parents speak so highly of was a bit smarter."

"Oh?" He raised one brow in mock amusement, "So you were looking forward to meeting me."

I thought before I spoke, though this time it didn't take so long, "Why not, I don't judge a person to be terrible before I even meet them. I'm not like that."

"So I take it I've made a horrible first impression on you?"

"You could say that. You should be happy I strongly believe in second chances." Though he was non-deserving of one, I found myself compelled to say so.

"Good." With a light peck on the cheek, he was off again, disappearing into the thick crowds.

My heart raced and my cheeks burned such intensity that a dark red tinge of blush appeared quite clearly across my sun kissed skin. Had Kai really kissed me? Was I just imagining it? No. I was positive I had felt his lips there. Even if it was only for a split second, it was like fire. It sent shock waves of electricity coursing through my veins and jolting my body into new life.

I couldn't believe it. Oh I so hope no one saw that. If they did, id rather die. I shakily picked up a crystal chalice filled with water and drank until my body cooled down enough so that I may function properly. As I turned around I saw a couple in their late 40's walking towards me.

I started to panic. Did they see it all? No, I forced myself not to be absurd. There was no way they would have seen this.

"Hello. You friends told us we may find you here." Said the smiling woman, "You must be Ray, how wonderful to meet you. I've heard such great things about you."

I shook her outstretched hand and then the males.

Bowing slightly I said, "It great to meet you too." As I looked closer I saw they greatly resembled Kai, hoping I was right I continued, "And you must be Kai's parents."

"Yes. How very observant. Have you met our son yet?" She asked.

"Yes, he's…charming." I smiled uncomfortably, thinking of a way to describe Kai, "Mrs.-umm…"

"Oh! How rude of me! I'm Daniela and my husband is Graden." She smiled apologetically, "I just came to get acquainted and see just who this wonderful Ray Kon is."

"I suppose the next time we'll be meeting up again is at the feast we're throwing tomorrow." Gradon bowed and waited for his wife.

Bowing her goodbyes she left with her husband. I let out the breath I was holding, Kai was nothing like his parents. He was…interesting in his own little ways.

"Ray!" Great, it was Tyson and the rest.

"They were practically grilling you! What they say?" Tyson asked, large midnight orbs shining in excitement.

"You're either really, deaf or really dumb." Johnny grunted towards Tyson, "They came to say hi, plain and simple."

Tyson glared at the feisty red-head but decided to remain silent.

"But if they were grilling you, like every dating book says, they just want to know if you're well suited for Kai." Enrique picked up where Johnny left off.

"Well suited? I thought I had said I wasn't interested in him." My voice was softer, since I really didn't know what to think of Kai at this point.

"Really now! You've got to give this guy another chance. Move on into the future instead of dwelling in the past." Max rubbed his temples in slight annoyance at my sheer stubbornness.

"Easier said than done. He takes things too far." I continued on grumbling.

"One teensy joke about you're ever evident manners and you fly of the table, learn to lighten up Ray, I don't know why you're taking this so seriously." Johnny huffed from beside me.

I hung my head slightly. Why was I making such a big deal out of this? Was it because I didn't know what to think about Kai? Quite possibly. But I was no where near to liking him, he's just toying with me. And it gets on my every last nerve. Or maybe it's because of my parents, my mother actually, they're trying to turn me into someone I'm not and I'm absolutely hating it.

"I'll lighten up when Hiwatari acts his age." I retorted angrily, they were my best friends from childhood; I should want to tell them what's wrong. But I can't, complications such as these are better dealt with alone.

"Alright Ray, but you know you'll have to face him soon, you're going to his mansion tomorrow aren't you?" Max asked from under the table.

"Yes…Max? What do you think you're doing under there?"

"I lost my fork somewhere here……ah ha! Nope, just a tooth pick."

I sighed and walked over to where my father stood, chatting away with recent acquaintances.

"There you are son." My father turned around as he saw me approaching, "I was looking all over for you, we're going home now."

I nodded, for the first time this night I felt the constant pull of sleep dragging my eyelids shut, into a world of bliss…oh that would be heaven.

-------------------------------------

The limo driver held the door open and helped my mother out, then father stepped out and I stumbled out, very ungraciously. I didn't care though. I was so tired I could sleep on the porch if I was allowed to.

The butler, on time, opened the large metal encrusted door to the large marble hall waiting for our arrival.

There was a gold carpet running across the middle of the white tiles that extended to where ever the doorways were placed. Fine cherry wood side tables and benches decorated the plain area with crystalline chandler's dangling on stiff silver cords attached to rounded hooks on the high ceiling.

Into the background the silhouette of white carpeted stairs led to the bedrooms and bathing areas that were stationed above. To the right, a fairly large oak wood door, bordered with shining gold led to the very bottom of the palace, the 'deep well' as I so often called it.

It was specifically used to hold supplies; old toys, battle equipment, used linins and clothes meant for washing, and of course guest rooms located at the very end. It was very warm downstairs and so my parents decided to convert the empty open space in the middle into a lounge room for the well deserving servants.

Actually they're more like family now, it just feels so natural to have them around 24/7, and like family, they are treated with high levels of respect and generosity, and in turn they enjoyed working at the our Palace and were delighted to serve our every needs.

I yawned and bid my goodbyes, "Night mother, night father."

"Good night dear." My mother called after my retreating figure.

"We'll send someone to wake you early tomorrow." My father added.

"Ok." I yawned once again and trudged up the tiring flight of stairs and into my room.

A large four poster bed beckoned me closer, it's sheets of neatly ironed pure white looked very inviting at the moment. I shoved aside the curtains and climbed into bed, greeted by millions of fluffy pillows. I sighed and remembered how much this room has changed over the years.

For one, I finally have my own en-suite, the downside; I have to share it with my brother Lee.

Large oil paintings of gorgeous white tigers decorated every inch of my picture wall- a wall holding: paintings, posters and photographs.

The easily dirtied white carpet was changed to a plush maroon one- although my brother and I fought that I'd be changing the whole theme of the house, in the end I convinced him that it was my room, and the decision wasn't going to ruin the house.

Crystal figurines of dazzling tigers were soon replaced with the dull wooden ones that sat solemnly on green marble topped oak tables.

Rare rocks and white gold wrist adorners were carefully placed in a clear glass box on either sides of the doors- Lee complained that rocks were junk and the glass boxes too bulky many times when I had first placed them there.

A small bookshelf held thick hard cover novels of brave soldiers and fantasy fiction stories- Elder ones say fiction isn't good for the young mind, but what do they know?

A small drawer at the very bottom of the two storied shelf stored my prized journal- not a diary, a journal. I think freeing your mind of certain things is good for the soul.

Smaller items included a; phone, writing corner (quills and all), and comfortable seating places here and there.

By what I described above, people may say that my brother Lee's high maintenance and bossy, but he's not. He's understanding and loyal. And a great friend when you need one and a brother when you don't. Not to mention he gives the greatest advice around…maybe I should talk to him about Kai, maybe in the morning.

My eyelids grew heavy and dropped, sending me into a world of dreams and nightmares.

----------------------------------------

"Master Ray… Master Ray. You're mother will be very cross if you don't wake up soon."

"Leave me alone…" I mumbled into the pillows.

"I was assigned to do my job properly, and that I shall. Now do get up before we both get into a lot of trouble." Grant, our butler sighed impatiently.

"5 mintues. Please?" I yawned rubbing my eyes.

"You're late as it is, I refuse to take no as an answer." Grant lightly shook me by my shoulders.

"Alright, alright, I'm up already." I grumbled, slipping my feet into my slippers.

"Very well, now go downstairs immediately. I suggest you dress for the occasion." Grant said straightening up, "It seems to me this little outing is very important."

As soon as Grant stepped out the door I collapsed back onto the sheets, I was too tired for this. But I would get a scolding from father if I failed to obey mother's orders. Getting up again I fetched a dark red silk button up shirt with the collar sticking upright and a pair of nice black dress pants, and of course, my trusty thin silver wrist chain.

Walking into the en suite I brushed my teeth and combed my terribly long raven hair, fastening it into a black wrap I flicked on a dark red head band to complete my ensemble.

"Good morning Lee." I smiled in greeting when I saw my brother exit his room.

"Morning Ray." Lee waved, jogging to catch up with me.

"Where were you last night, you didn't come to the harvest ball." I pouted, how dare I have to suffer that ridiculous occasion and Lee didn't.

"I was at a meeting to represent our parents for the annual run down."

"Oh? What happened there?" I asked.

"Boring things, we talked about what's already happening and what should happen in the near future." Lee yawned, showing how boring the subject was, "But, I'd rather do this than attend that pointless ball."

I grunted softly, "You're so lucky you didn't come."

Lee looked over to me, a puzzled look crossing his usually calm face, "I want to know everything on the ride over." Was all he said.

I nodded in silent agreement; this was going to be one long ride.

**NOTE:** next chapter on the way! I'm so glad you people actually like what I'm doing with this fic. For all the fics I write I want it to be something different, not just a Ray wanting Kai scene, although I like reading them, I also like my stories to be original to some extent.

**And note to flamers and future flamers;** flames have no effect on me what so ever, they don't help and they never will, I only accept constructive criticism. I'm not perfect and I never will be so a little help goes a long way. Although people saying they loved my fic is really flattering.

**Big note to flamers:** writing flames in different languages is purely pathetic (you know who you are) if you want to do it, do it properly. Also I don't have the time or interest to decipher it's actual meaning.

**Last but not least:** all flames will be used to make a bonfire to roast flamers for the hungry bears in the deep woods.

Buhbye

K.B.


	3. We meet again

Usually I'd complain that my reviews were lacking, but it's completely my fault. I was stupid enough to post on the days when the reviewing option was disabled. But thanks to the ones who did review. I appreciate it!

Dark-spider-flame: thanks a bunch!

TNTiggris: thanks, I thought I'd be taking it too far too soon. And without spell check I'd be lost too.

Obscurus Imber: one person did, no clue what language it's in though. I thought it was hilarious that they have nothing better to do in their spare time. You speak Russian? That's so cool!

Reis1gurl: Yup, we sure as hell do. You know I just love them off. Hee! I'm so kidding, flamers are stupid, I don't get why they don't understand that if they don't like a fic, they don't read it. it's like telling a 5 year old not to eat cookies before lunch, they just don't get it.

We meet again

"So what happened?" Lee asked for the 12th time this day.

"I already told you Lee, nothing interesting." I lied and looked out the tinted windows.

"You know I'm going to find out sooner or later. I'm you're older brother and I have the wisdom of the ages." Lee boasted.

"Yeah well, you still can't read my mind."

"So you excited to see this fellow…what was it again?"

"Kai." I answered bluntly.

"Oh? You seem rushed to get of the topic. If mother and father like him, then he must be the perfect gentleman."

I grunted impolitely, "Perfect, maybe. Gentleman, never."

"This doesn't have to do anything with the Harvest Ball, does it?" Lee asked slowly.

"Why would you say that?" I blushed remembering yesterday's events.

"Because you seem a little jumpy around those topics."

"I am not jumpy!" I protested, "I just don't want to talk about it right now."

"Alright, tell me when you're ready."

"Thanks Lee." I sighed gratefully.

"………you ready now?"

"Lee!"

-------------------------------------------------

"Now remember boys." Mother warned, "Be on your best behavior. I want no nonsense from you two."

"We'll be good." Lee smiled broadly, slinging an arm around my shoulders, "I'll keep a beady eye on the little one here."

"I'm 18 Lee." I mumbled, I hated being called a child.

"Right then, shall we proceed?" Father called from behind us.

"Sure, lead the way." Lee said, dragging me faster along with him.

We walked down a pathway of beautifully carved white stoned pavement, with weeping willow's creating an arc above our heads and tableaus of mythical birds and beasts placed decoratively around the area. The one that caught my eye was that of a phoenix.

Every picture seemed the same, a frightful bird, enormous in stature with it's fiery wings spread out as if in battle and sharp talons that could break through even the toughest of steels.

But it's eyes, they told a different story each time you chose to glance among them. Sometimes there was a burning desire to kill, sometimes a warm glow was about them. A lost type of loneliness that yearned for a gentle touch, and a cold fire that burned those who tired to get near.

By the time we approached the castle was only then I noticed how huge their estate really was.

Ivory and gray bricks elegantly spiraled their way to the top most tower which stood an astounding 95 feet in the air. The Russian flag blew graciously, sitting proudly atop the high tower, showering us with it's might.

I followed my parents to the cherry wood door and wasn't surprised to find a fine carving of yet another phoenix placed within it. This one wasn't like the rest, it's warm wood tones stated it's more humble and welcoming nature, and it's wings were bent at the tips, almost seeming as if it was going to envelope us in it's warm embrace.

I watched as my father pushed in the little button that would announce our presence. Very soon we were greeted by their stiff butler who seemed somewhat startled to see us. He yelled something in Russian and a loud bustling could be heard.

Clearing his throat he spoke somewhat softer, "Welcome, I will lead you to Mrs. and Mr. Hiwatari."

"Thank you." My parents bowed slightly and entered.

Taking of our shoes, we marched across the plush navy carpet and into a large room with sofas and tables neatly placed about.

"They will be here shortly." The butler announced and left.

There were more phoenix pictures here, although in much greater detail. Antique lamps lit the room, while various corners occupied with porcelain vases captured my attention.

I walked over to the fire place and picked up a picture of Kai with his parents. He seemed do innocent when he was a child, nothing compared to what he is now. I smiled to myself and shook my head.

The next one was of a young man, maybe slightly older than Kai. The youth had light, almost white-lilac hair with icy eyes the colour of freshly fallen snow and a very muscular build. He was standing beside an attractive red haired youth with sharp blue eyes. There was also a very muscular blonde with dark eyes and a short violet haired one with a hooked nose.

I found there were many pictures of the red-head, and with each on I grew more anxious and I didn't know why. I stopped on a picture with Kai in it. Kai had his arm around the red-heads shoulders and his around Kai's waist. The smug smiles on their face made me boil with an unknown anger.

"That's Tala."

I gasped and turned around, almost breaking the crystal frame, "Kai! I didn't hear you coming. How long have you been here?"

"I just got here to call you for lunch. Everyone's already there." Kai turned around waiting for me to follow.

"Kai, who's Tala?" I asked, hoping my voice didn't seem nervous.

"Why? Jealous are we?" Kai teased turning back around.

"Of you? No way! W-why would I be jealous?" I stuttered my last string of dignity.

"So you are jealous. Interesting. The kitten is jealous." Kai chuckled, walking out the room.

I stomped after him, "Don't call me kitten."

"Why? Don't you like it?" Kai asked in a sickening sweet voice.

"I'm not kitten. I'm a human, and my names Ray." I fumed, although blushing at my nickname.

"Well I think it's rather cute." Turning his head Kai put in, "And it suits you finely."

I blushed more intensely now. Was Kai calling me cute?

"You still didn't tell me who this Tala is."

"Tala is just a friend of mine, you have no reason to worry." Kai answered, turning once more to see my reaction.

"It's not like I care or anything. I just got a bit curious." I rubbed my left arm lightly and looked down.

There was definite hilarity in Kai's voice now, "You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat."

"But satisfaction bought it back." I retorted quickly.

Kai had a wicked look all of a sudden and I blushed harshly, "Oh get your mind out of the gutter!"

Kai chuckled and we entered the dining room.

It was in the same fashion as ours; long polished wood table running from one side to the other with high backed cushioned chairs gathered and spaced evenly. Paintings of breads, wines and fruits decorated the cream walls, adding visual interest to the room.

I took a seat beside Lee who was fingering his napkin nervously. Before me lay two plates. Both white with a dark blue border, the only difference being the second smaller in size. Beside the plate lay a silver fork, knife and spoon.

"Lunch is served." The butler cleared his throat as the maids laid down steaming platters of steak, rice, vegetables and bread.

"Thank you for coming." Danielle spoke as she took a small helping of the rice.

"Not a problem, you should visit us someday also." My father said, smiling.

"We will in time. And our boys get along so well. Don't you Kai?" Danielle smiled.

"We get along just wonderfully. Don't we Ray?" Kai smirked looking my way.

I managed a nod, "Like two peas in a pod."

"This must be your oldest son, Lee." Danielle's husband nodded Lee's way, "Weren't you at the Harvest ball? I don't remember seeing you yesterday."

"Sadly, I wasn't there. I had business to attend to." Lee answered, poking his steak with the tip of his fork.

"There's always next year." Danielle put in.

That struck a thought; Every year my parents make a huge fuss about finding a husband. But this year they said nothing. Sure they introduced me to Kai but they said nothing more about it. Maybe the wanted me to get to know him better. I obviously knew enough of him to keep away for good. Yet I still wanted to be around Kai, it was flattering in an odd way.

I was almost positive my parents, mother mostly would mention the topic of marriage tomorrow when I least wanted to talk about it. Married life with Kai. What would that be like? I shook that thought away, there was no way me and Kai would ever get married, not even if he was the last living critter on earth. We are different in every way.

But still there's just something about him that draws me closer; like a moth to a flame. I may get burned but yet I'm willing to take the risk. I may say I hate him when he gets on my nerves, but when I think of the fact he may be interested in someone else, it gets me jealous and jittery.

I finished the rest of my lunch and retreated to the lounge room with the rest of them.

Taking a seat on one of the black silk covered sofas, I waited for one of the maids to come around to me.

Lee sat on the sofa opposite me, Kai sat beside me and both sets of parents sat facing each other.

"Coffee or tea dear?" The plump woman asked.

"Tea please." I smiled my thanks and she left with my order.

"How long have you been in China?" Lee directed his question to Kai.

"2 months now." Kai answered, "We're here on vacation from the cold."

"What part of Russia are you from?"

"Moscow. I doubt we'll go back. Too many bad memories." Kai leant back and folded his arms behind his head.

"So you'll be staying in China then." I poked in the conversation, feeling slightly left out.

Kai shifted his body so his knee brushed against mine, "I guess so."

"I feel so safe." I grunted sarcastically.

Kai chuckled and returned to his original position as the same plump maid returned with our hot beverages on a silver tray.

"There you go. Coffee for you, tea for you, and another tea for you."

"Thank you." I mumbled and sipped at the tea, "Youch! It's hot!"

"Try and be more careful Ray." Lee warned.

Kai laughed softly and blew at his coffee.

"What's so funny?" I huffed, placing down my cup of tea.

"Oh nothing."

I silently fumed and drowned the rest of my tea.

"Boys." Danielle said standing before me and Kai, "Both sides think it'd be better if you got to know each other a little more."

My eyes grew with shock. Don't tell me my parents think this guys actually right for me.

Seeing the look on my face Kai's mother quickly put in, "Oh no honey, not like that! We just want you to become friends."

I nodded, "I have no problem with that."

Although I could see right through that fake cover-up lie. I would open up to Kai, only if he opened up to me.

**NOTE: **not much to say here; done chapter 3 and chapter 4 is on the way!

Review please!


	4. The beauty of friendship

Thanks for your reviews: if I forgot someone, I am sooooo sorry!! I have a lot on my mind and I'm really busy lately, so sorry!!!

TNTiggeris: Really, I always thought it was warm down there.

Reis1gurl: Thankie, thankie and thankie!

Dur En Thurin Naur: in time

Lady Snowblossom: New readers are always welcome! So…WELCOME!

autumnburn: thankyou!

ChibiNekoSakura: smiling is good! keep it up!

Obscurus Imber: yup, poor Ray. Tala will be there…later.

azn hiwatari: don't fret! And, hey! I love your fics!! Don't be so hard on yourself.

Forfirith: The dark angel: how sweet

The beauty of friendship

Kai lead me down the brightly lit hallways, through a couple rooms and out into the gardens.

The garden was huge. A large gray fountain about 12 feet high sat squarely in the middle of the misty grass. Exotic blue, yellow and orange flowers were found on the trees, bushes and sprouting from the rich topsoil.

I continued to follow Kai to a shady area with a sofa-like bench suspended by thick medal rods that easily rocked back and forth under a great oak.

"Take a seat." Kai instructed standing beside the cushioned swinging bench.

I sat down slowly and looked around, "It's beautiful here."

Kai sat close beside me, "That's why I brought you here."

I blushed slightly, "I guess we're supposed to get to know each other a little more huh?"

"Let's start with you." Kai turned to face me, "Have you ever been out of China?"

"Yes." I answered, "I've been to Japan, the warmer parts of Russia, Switzerland and France. What about you?"

"I've lived in Moscow all my life. I wasn't allowed to go anywhere else. After the old bag of bones died, we came to China."

"Bag of bones?" I questioned, the name chilling me slightly.

"My grandfather." Kai answered bluntly.

"Oh." I wanted to get of the topic quickly, "Do you have any siblings?"

"None, it's better that way. Kids are cute and all, but I've never been a big fan. Lee's you're only brother right?"

"Yes, sometimes he could be a real pain though."

"How so?" Kai asked.

"He pokes his nose where it doesn't belong." I puffed out my cheeks, thinking about how hard he tried to get out why I was jumpy around Kai.

"Cute." Kai chuckled lightly.

"What?" Was calling me cute…again?

"You're cute when you get mad." Kai smirked at my loss for words.

I calmed down and thought of something to say, "You sure aren't afraid to speak your mind are you?"

"What's there to be afraid of?" Kai innocently asked.

"Well there's me for one." I replied, "You don't want to see my bad side."

"You, having a bad side? I find that hard to believe." Kai smirked, "Well other than that time you stepped on my foot."

"You deserved it. You were so rude!" I snapped angrily, although Kai was just playing with me.

"And what did I say that was so rude?" Kai raised and eyebrow.

"You have a weak memory. If you can't remember I won't tell you."

"Don't be stubborn Ray."

"I'm not stubborn!" I pouted.

Kai placed his palms on my shoulder and gently pushed me back in place.

"Getting back on topic." Kai started like nothing had happened, "What are your hobbies?"

I was still fuming and refused to answer. Kai sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Fine, I'll start. I like to sketch, sculpt and read."

That perked my interest and I forgot about my little quarrel with Kai, "Will you show me some of you work?"

The corner of Kai's lips twitched to form a half smile, "Only if you promise to let me draw you after."

I hesitated, if Kai made me do anything odd, I'd murder him on the spot, "Fine. But anything funny and I'm gone."

Kai threw up his hands in defense, laughing he said, "My, my Ray. You don't trust me one bit do you."

"Not if my life depended on it." I growled.

"Really then? I'll just have to change your mind on that now won't I?"

"So you're going to put me in a life threatening situation?" I hissed.

Kai's eye's sparkled with humor, "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Just show me your work." I ordered, getting up suddenly.

Kai chuckled and took the lead, "Just to let you know some of my work is kept in my room."

I stopped short and frowned, "I don't trust you. You're not going to pounce on me are you?"

"Don't worry. If I have the urge to 'pounce' on you, I'll let you know before hand."

I sighed and followed the content Kai back into the palace.

Back through wide hallways and up numerous winding staircases we went, with each step I felt more comfortable around Kai. But did his room have to be so far away?

We finally reached his room door. I watched as Kai pulled out a small brass key and injected it into the key hole, with one swift move the door swung open.

Kai's room was amazing. A large four poster bed with navy sheets and cream pillows sat snugly against one of the walls and a polished dark wood desk occupied the opposite wall. Pens, pencils, carving tools, paint brushes and paints were neatly placed in black medal organizers, along with sheets of textured paper scattered across.

I walked up to the desk and picked up one of the unfinished sketches. It was of a baby phoenix with a small flame sprouting from it's pointed beak.

"I draw first and then I carve it out of a block of wood." Kai explained.

A thought stuck me, "Kai, are all the carvings of phoenixes done by you?"

Kai nodded and shuffled through one of his drawers, "Here's an unfinished one."

I took the plaque I was handed, "Another phoenix. I don't mean to be rude but, why do you draw phoenixes?"

"The Phoenix represents high virtue, grace, power, prosperity, strength, peace, purity and life." Kai started, "That's what I like to think best resembles me. I guess that why all my work is of phoenixes."

"I wasn't expecting such a-" I was cut short by Kai.

"Such a mature answer?"

I reached out to Kai and lightly squeezed his shoulder, "Kai, that's not what I meant. Most people say they don't know why they do what they do. But you gave me an answer that actually satisfied me."

"Still…"

Kai looked so upset I was breaking inside, "Kai, I…"

Suddenly Kai broke out in short bursts of laughter, "You are, so gullible!"

I silently fumed and then let out my rage, "Well sorry for showing some concern!"

"Sit down, I have to show you something." Kai ushered me to his bed and sat me down.

"What is it?" I asked.

Kai quirked an eyebrow slightly, "I'd think you'd be jumping right of the bed. Aren't you afraid that I'd chain you down?"

I puffed out my cheeks, "Very funny Kai."

Kai chuckled and sat beside me, "What animal do you prefer?"

"White tigers." I answered, wondering when he was going to show me this thing.

"Thought as much." Kai looked in my direction and smirked, "You look like a kitten."

I blushed slightly, "And how do I look like a kitten?"

Kai brushed his hand behind my ear, "You have the pointy ears of a cat." Moving down my neck he grabbed onto my hair wrap, "The tail of cat." Dropping his hand to the bed he continued, "And you have such grace."

Now I was blushing like mad, being with Kai defiantly had its perks. A good boost of self confidence is just what the doctor prescribed.

"Here." Kai handed me a rough sketch on manila paper, "It's of a tiger, thought you'd like it."

On the rough paper was a beautiful tiger cub lying on the grass with it's head resting on it's soft paws.

"It's amazing Kai." I praised, closely inspecting the great detail on the cub's soft coat.

"Keep it." Kai simply said getting back up again.

I smiled in return, "Thank you."

"Let's go back to the garden." Kai ordered in a light tone.

"What for?" I asked scratching my head.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten our little deal kitten." Kai teased.

I shifted my weight to my left side, "What deal?"

I watched as Kai moved around the room and picked up a 6B pencil, an ink pen and a thick sketch book. He walked up to me and steered me towards the door.

"Now let's pick a perfect spot to draw you, out you go."

I grumbled but complied, I was in a way, pleased that Kai wanted to draw me. And for some strange reason, I found myself searching for reasons to be around him. It was like an obsession to chocolate. I was attracted to the bittersweet candy that was Kai.

"Sit here."

Kai's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked around my surroundings and noticed I was lead to a remote area of the garden. All around me was nothing but grass. I sat as Kai had said and Kai sat in front of me, cross legged, sketch book open, ready to draw.

"Choose a position." Kai thought about it and then changed his mind, "Actually, keep your legs together and hands somewhat behind your back- like a mermaid."

I giggled at that, just thinking that Kai knows so much about mermaids made me laugh.

"Right then." Kai started to draw, ignoring my little outburst.

After what seemed like mere minutes actually turned out to be 45 minutes and Kai was done. Shifting to sit beside me Kai showed me his work.

"Oh Kai, it's so precise." I cooed, "You really are amazing."

Kai turned his deep gaze towards me and I found myself melting in the warm fire burning deep within his eyes.

"You know." Kai's husky voice sounded, "You still haven't told me your hobbies."

My mind was screaming, 'my hobby is you!' but I chose a more realistic approach to that question, "Well, I like to do pottery, paint and read."

"You know, you'll have to show me your work some day." Kai smirked, eyes half lidded.

"So I'm going to see you after this?" I questioned, the voice of hope leaking in my tone.

"Definitely, you're not going to escape from me that easy." Kai chuckled softly, as if it was only meant for me to hear.

I smiled and he helped me of the ground. We walked back to the palace in a silence so comfortable, in which words were not needed.

**NOTE:** Well, their bonds definitely have deepened, into a kind of friendship thing. And…I guess next chapter you'll find out more, naturally. I have really nothing to say so, be a dear and review?


	5. Dearest Ray

I'M BACK!

TNTiggris: I'm glad! It's been a while since I've decided to come back and write this, since exams are over it makes life a whole lot easier.

HiwatarisSista: I doactually, two of them. The restricted: which is a crossover with inuyasha and Never let me go: which isn't completed yet.

Bittersweetsymphony: In this, Ray's busy jumping to conclusions

Hipa: I lose stories all the time and then I find them…eventually. Thanks for the long review! I love reading them! …I think I been in the dark so long I'd forgotten about this fic -;;

Dearest Ray

RAY'S POV

Here I am sitting on my four poster bed wondering what Kai's doing this precise moment. Was he thinking of me perhaps?

No, I'm just being silly. I picked up the sketch he gave me and traced the fine outline of the beautiful tiger cub. Beautiful…who'd have thought the great Kai was capable of so much feeling?

Sometimes I just can't figure him out. Then again, people are highly unpredictable creatures who just aren't meant to be understood. You just have to watch from afar and learn to appreciate what you see.

But what I can't come to appreciate is the very fact that Kai hadn't written or spoke to me in over three months. Hasn't he the decency to at least call and say hi? Surely his parents have the address to our place. I can understand that they must be busy, but Kai? Why he does nothing but draw.

Hold that thought. There seems to be someone outside my chamber door. And I think I know who that someone is.

I sighed deeply and snuggled up to the pillow nearest to me, "Come in Lee, I know you're there."

There was some grumbling before the handle finally turned and my older brother stepped in.

"How'd you know it was me?" Lee asked coming to sit on the edge of my bed.

"Who else is insane enough to disturb me when the sign on my door clearly says not to."

"What sign? Oh! You mean this one?" Lee held up a battered piece of manila paper with the faded words, _'Leave me alone.'_

I made a face and buried myself under the heap of blankets.

"How long do you plan on hiding yourself in your room like a hermit crab?" Lee's sarcastic voice sounded after a moment of silence.

"Why do you care?" I mumbled still under the blankets.

"Oh. It's not me that cares, it's mother." Lee said matter-of-factly, "You know how she gets when she's all worried that her poor baby is suffering."

I shot out of the blankets and snapped back, "I'm not a baby! And I wouldn't be suffering if it wasn't for Kai."

"Really now? What has that boy done?"

"He hasn't written in three months and 6 days!"

"Someone's counting." Lee snorted, "And have you written to him?"

"Why should I?" I asked, "Am I supposed to?"

Lee looked at me like I was the most idiotic creature on the planet, "If you don't write." He said getting up to leave, "Then why should Kai even bother with you?"

The door closed with a quite click and I was once again alone with my thoughts. Only this time they were more confused than ever.

Maybe Lee's right…what if Kai's not writing because he thinks I've forgotten bout him. But if I write, after so long, will he write back? I guess I'll never know unless I try.

I got of the bed and worked my way over to my desk. I was going to write a letter to Kai, short and sweet, no lectures. I was just going to let him know I haven't forgotten about him.

Sitting down I took out a black ink pen and a sheet of cream paper. I pondered long and hard about what I was going to include in this letter. Even if it was just a few lines it had to carry across a message.

After hours I was done, my joints hurt for sitting in one position for so long but I was done and that's all that really matters. I took the paper in my hands to proofread it:

_Dear Kai,_

_How are you? I haven't heard from you in a long time. Hope you haven't forgotten your old friend yet. You must be busy so I'll stop here for now. _

_Write back when you get time. _

_Ray _

Well, the deed was done. I sealed it in an envelope and printed Kai's address on the back. Now for the tedious task of walking down all those stairs to mail this thing. Hopefully I'll run into someone to do this for me.

I stepped out of my room, letter in hand. Unfortunately I had to run into Lee that while walking down the hallway.

"What's that in your hand?" He asked stepping in front of me.

"Nothing you'd be interested in." I quickly walked past him but he was still following me.

"What do you want Lee?"

"What's so bad that you have to run away from me?" Lee grabbed the envelope from me and read the back, "I see, so my little talk really did get you thinking."

That was all he said before he handed me back the letter. I was quite amazed that he didn't press further. I guess the satisfaction of knowing he got me to think about things in someone else's perspective was enough for him.

Oh well, one obstruction out of my way. I walked down the stairs and saw my mother reading a book in the lounge, another obstacle to get past. Hopefully she won't notice me.

"Ray dear, come here for a moment."

Cross that thought, I stuffed the letter into my pant pocket and walked up to her.

"Where were you all these days?" She began, "I was so worried something was wrong."

"I'm fine, you shouldn't worry."

"I suppose so." My mother smiled softly and noticed something behind me, "A letter Ray?"

I took that as a sign to tell her who it was for, "It's just for Kai. I just wanted to say hi."

She gave me and award sort of look, accompanied with a happy smile that I knew so well, "Very well, I'm sure Kai will be just trilled to hear from you, it's been so long."

"I know. I'm going to mail it now." I left the area and walked through another hallway. Finally the front door.

I easily pushed aside the heavy wood doors and walked to across the grass to a large mailbox.

"Ray! Hey Raayy!"

I turned around to see who the voices belonged to, great. This day just seems to get better, a bouncy Max and a hungry Tyson. If I post the letter now, I can escape any questions. But before I got the chance someone snatched it from my hands.

I groaned and looked up, "Enrique, give that back."

"It's to some address…so, who're you writing to Ray?" Enrique asked in his usual playful tone.

"Yah Ray, tell us." Tyson panted after his 'long' run.

"Come on guys." The nice as ever Max put in, "Whoever it's for it must be pretty private. Right Ray?"

I thought for a moment on how to escape this.

"Not really Max." I smiled as my usual self, "It's a letter my mother wrote to a friend."

"Really then."

Johnny. One more problem to my growing list.

"I recognize this address." Johnny continued, "It's where that Kai person stays, isn't it Ray?"

Great, think up something Ray!

"Of course, My mother is writing to Kai's mother. Who else?"

"Fine." Johnny grunted.

Enrique handed me back the letter and I quickly posted it.

We sat and talked for a while and then the group divided into their own houses. I walked back to mine, hoping Kai's letter would come soon.

-

"Is something wrong Ray?" Lee asked, annoyed.

"No!" I rudely replied.

"Then stop your nervous fidgeting, it's getting on my nerves."

"It's been a week! A week!" I growled, pacing back and forth the living room carpet.

"A week for what?" Lee sighed, angry to be disturbed from his book.

"A week that Kai still hasn't written back! What if he's forgotten me?" I whined and slumped down on the nearest chair.

"Patience Ray, these things take things, besides you took a whole three months to get a letter to Kai."

"Not helping!"

"I'm sorry was I supposed to?" Lee snickered.

"What'd you think is keeping Kai." I asked after a while.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?"

"Lee! My whole problem is that he's not repling!"

"Ray! Calm down! He lives quite far so the mail will take a while to get to us."

"I didn't think of that." I puffed out my cheeks and sat in silence.

Half an hour had passed and I hadn't moved one bit.

"Master Ray, I've been looking all over for you. A letter has arrived." The butler informed walking over to me.

I hastily grabbed the letter and waved him of. I wasted no time checking whom it was from, Kai of course.

I opened the envelope and pulled out the letter:

_Dearest Ray, _

_I should have sent you a letter a long while back but I was quite busy. I hope you are doing alright. Everyone here is fine. How could you even think I've forgotten you? Someone like you isn't easily forgotten Ray. I'm free for sometime so feel free to write. _

_Hopefully we'll meet up sometime soon._

_Take care,_

_Kai_

I smiled broadly and hugged the letter tightly, Kai hadn't forgotten about me.

**NOTE:** I finally got of studying for exams and I'm back on writing! …..i hate exams….they get you all worked up for nothing! You end up studying like an animal and it turns out the questions are so easy! …..i shouldn't talk, I've yet to see my results, I hope I didn't fail or bye bye to the Sims 2 for me.

Sorry this chap is shorter than the rest, I needed it done fast. I've figured out a new problem with the keyboard: the 'A' letter doesn't work unless I bang it a couple times…stupid computer…

Review!

-

Final Fantasty Crystal Chronicles rox!

And I've beat the game! woopie!


	6. A gift of love

essenceofthedark: thankyou! Cute is what I was hoping for.

Bittersweetsymphony: I think so to. But last chap was really rushed, and this one is semi-rushed. Tala is in this one, planning on it all the while

MilliKilo: well thankyou.

Moonlit Sea: thanks!

ChibiNekoSakura: yup I beat it! and proud to, Raem is so bad, but memoria is really hard(raem's second form) the bosses are pushovers compared to him. where are you in the game? Nope! Can't forget about Ray!

Yoko-obssessor: thanks I will!

Sapphire-sama Dreamer: don't worry I will!

Omili: how sweet!

Kiko cat: cool new name, pretty

probladergirl: thanks a lot for reviewing for all chaps

Forfirith The dark angel: exams were fine…not really, I hate them…but I didn't fail! I think Ray is a bit dense…I tend to write him like that at certain points of the story.

KAI'S POV

Ray's reply to my letter had come in three days, despite the problems at the post office.

Obviously I was going to reply right away. I walked down to my study room and leaned back on the large leather chair.

I grabbed some paper and an ink pen from one of the desk's numerous drawers. I thought about what I would say to Ray briefly before turning to read his letter one more time:

_Dear Kai,_

_I was so worried you had forgotten me. But your letter reassured me that you hadn't. I'm glad for that. _

_I still have that drawing you gave me. Which reminds me, I still have to get even with you. I spent quite some time looking in the mirror and there's no way do I look like a cat! _

_How would you feel if someone related you to an animal? _

_I really have no tact, do I?_

_I shouldn't be arguing with you when I really should being saying that in an odd way I miss your rude comments. _

_Ray _

I chuckled softly at that, Ray really is something else. I quickly figured out what exactly to write to my kitten:

_Dear Ray,_

_If I recall correctly, I called you a kitten, not a cat._

_Don't you know what they say? People who look in the mirror every spare moment are rather vain. Then again, look who I'm talking to. Feline's are vain themselves, and quite proud too. You can't fall for their large eyes and cute faces, because their already sharpening their claws. _

_Take care, kitten_

_Kai_

Ray wasn't going to be happy with me, but I'll take my chances. Just as I sealed the envelope, a knock was heard on my room door.

I sighed and pushed the letter aside, "Come in."

"Kai, I've been running in circles looking for you. About time I found you." Tala growled while walking up to me.

"Running in circles Tala? Don't tell me you're still trying to catch that tail of yours?" I mocked, watching in amusement as Tala took a quick peek behind him.

"I have to ask you something." Tala shoved away any papers in his way and sat on the edge of my desk, "Valentines day is coming up and I need to find Bryan something."

"And you're asking me this because?" I raised an eyebrow in questioning.

Tala paused for a moment, "Actually, I don't know why I'm asking you…"

"Because Spencer just stares, Ian's an idiot and obviously you can't ask Bryan."

"That's true…so, what should I get him?"

"And you actually think I'm going to tell you?" I asked.

"You're my friend! You're supposed to help!"

"Don't whine Tala, it's pathetic. Besides I have other things on my mind."

"Oh…you mean Ray. Right?" Tala nodded as he read the letter Ray had sent me.

"What about him?"

"You said you had things on your mind." Tala scratched his head confused.

"That doesn't mean I have Ray on my mind."

"Oh well." Tala sighed, "So what are you getting Ray for valentines?"

"I'll write to him." I answered simply, not quite sure myself.

"That's it? It has to be meaningful Kai! Get him something he wants."

"Valentines day is way too commercialized these days. It's meaningless."

"Don't say that." Tala ran a pale hand through his fiery red hair, "It may be true, but that's the way the media sees it. Not you."

I turned around, thinking about it, "So what do you propose I do?"

"I came to you with that exact problem, seeking an answer. And I still want one."

"Figure it out yourself. Now I really have things on my mind." I waved Tala away and sat down to think some more.

What should I get him? We're only friends, Ray shouldn't mind if nothing appears at his door. Right? No, I have to get something. Perhaps he won't mind my letter so much if something spectacular shows up on his doorstep.

I checked the calendar on my desktop and rubbed my temples in thought. Visiting is defiantly out of the question since I'm booked solid. But I can go out today and buy something. Yes, I'll have to do that.

I got up and tucked my letter to Ray in my front pocket and walked out the door in search of my butler.

Luckily I didn't have to search for long since it was his lunch break. He heard me coming and turned in greeting, "Master Kai. How may I assist you?"

"Get this letter to the post office." I simply said before turning on my heel.

"Certainly sir."

Back through the wide open area of the main room and through spacious hallways until I reached the front doors.

I put on black shoes and hesitated with the car key's, no I think I'll walk. I could do with the fresh air.

Pushing down the gold handles lightly I cracked open the door and walked out, letting the warm breeze toss my bangs around.

"Kai, are you going somewhere?"

That was the sound of my mother's voice. I turned in her direction and nodded briskly.

"I'd wish you'd tell me before rushing out like this." She sighed coming up to me, "Where are you headed dear?"

"I wanted to get out, that's all." No need for the whole world to know just yet.

"Are you going to pass the market side?"

Once again I nodded.

"Oh wonderful, would you mind giving this to you great aunt Lila?"

Just perfect. It's not that I don't like her it's just that she tends to treat me like a 5 year old, "Sure." I took the letter and headed of.

"Don't forget the letter!" My mother called behind me.

I waved shortly to show I heard what she was saying. I would deliver the letter first, while I'm still in a good mood.

I kicked the leaves out of my way as I headed for my great aunts house, it wasn't too far so I took my time getting there.

Aunt Lila was huge and so was her house, only because she inherited a great fortune after her husband died in his late 60's. Who knows how old that Lila is, all I know is that she's been around for quite a while.

I was soon hit with a completely new smell, it sickened me. The smell of roses on thick vines and freshly cut grass. My great aunt's house.

One of her 12 cats came up and brushed it's head on my knee. Instead of pushing it away I kneeled down and stroked it's soft head. Maybe it's because I've met Ray that this sudden like of feline creatures arose. That I may never know.

I sighed and looked up at the door ahead of me. Getting up of the ground I knocked on it's light colored wood.

In no time my Great aunt answered the door the door with a grand squeal of delight. I've got to brace myself.

"My darling nephew has finally come to say hello to his dear Lila!" She screeched while almost crushing my bones in deathly hug.

"Good morning aunt Lila." I greeted forcefully, "I've just come to deliver a letter from my mother.

"A letter? For me? Oh well how thoughtful of you mother!" She wiped away fake tears and opened the door wider, "Do come in my dear. I have cake and cookies and we can bake cupcakes!"

I had to make a break for it while I still had the chance, "I'm sorry aunt Lila, but I really have to go, I promised my mother that I'd be right back."

It was a complete lie but it had to be done, I really didn't like the idea of baking something every time I go to visit her. I don't think even as a child when I came here for a short vacation I'd like baking cupcakes with bright pink sprinkles.

"Come now, a short while wouldn't do much harm now would it?" Lila persuaded.

"I'm terribly sorry, but can't break a promise." I said as truthfully as I could.

My aunt sighed in defeat, "Alright dear, but you've got to promise me you'll visit sometime soon."

Great, I just had to go saying I don't break promises, "I'll try my best. Goodbye aunt Lila." I waved politely and patted the little cat on the head once more before disappearing from sight.

Now for the market place. It shouldn't be too crowded since it's still quite early in the morning.

I seemed to notice that every so often when my mind remained idle for a bit too long my thoughts would drift towards Ray, my friend. We got of on a rough foot but somehow we managed to repair whatever damage was done.

I blinked twice to escape the bright morning sun and soon realized I was already in the market. Open stands of food, jewelry and other presents awaited me.

I walked right up to the presents stand and smiled softly at the teddy bears holding small red hearts in their hands. I picked up one in the shape of pure white cat holding the heart in it's plush paws. This would be perfect for Ray. But it wasn't enough.

I purchased the cat and walked to another stand. It was full of crystal figures. The finishing touch of my gift. I looked over all the sculptures carefully. Finally I decided on medium sized one. It was of mighty tiger stretched out on a great tree.

"You want that one?" The owner of the stall asked a hint of impatience in his voice.

"Sure." I handed over the sculpture and thought back to how differently I was treated here.

Back home people would trip over themselves just to get a good look at me, but here they didn't know who I was, I was just a regular human being. And I liked it. I was refreshing to be treated normally for once.

I could walk all over town and not be followed and asked numerous questions. Plus my parents didn't exactly arrive announcing to the world how they were. We came here for a change of pace. That's exactly what we're getting.

"Here you go."

I thanked the man and walked of with two bags in my hand. I could only hope Ray would like this.

NOTE: this was originally supposed to be posted last week so the V-day chap is a bit late.

Hoped you liked it anyways! Last chap was terrible, I hope this is slightly better, Tala will appear more often with more complains and maybe Ray will get to meet Kai's great aunt Lila.

Review please!


	7. Anger, grief and joy

ChibiNekoSakura: yes he is! . The game was final fantasy crystal chronicles.

dimonyo-anghel: Thank you!

Soul's Eclipse: Interesting? It that good or bad?

Sapphire-sama Dreamer: tee hee thanks

Forfirith The dark angel: He may not like her but he'll sure love her cats!

Yoko-obssessor: Johnny or Tyson? Hmm…that's an interesting thought…

Reis1gurl: Yup! patience is a virtue.

Anger, grief and joy

Ray's POV

Valentine 's Day was tomorrow. I sighed deeply and looked out my bedroom window and into the dark night's sky. The moon was directly overhead casting an eerie glow over the thick forest in the distance. Eerie, and on the eve of the most romantic holiday of the year.

I couldn't help but notice how lonely I felt. Funny how it never seemed to bother me before, the little things life throws at you sends us scampering of to find the answers. There is never an answer to life, only riddles in which we must work to solve.

I looked up at the gold rimmed clock on my wall, thin hands slowly moving, taking time along with it. 11:45 it read.

I yawned and drew the curtains, time to get some sleep.

"Wake up you fat cat!"

I groaned and turned to the other side, it was too early to wake up.

"Ray, get up."

I mumbled curses and hid under the comforters.

"Ray. NOW." Lee was getting angry.

"Leave me alone." Why wouldn't that troublesome brother of mine just go away.

"Alright then." The weight on one side of my bed lifted, "I guess you don't want the letter Kai sent."

Kai! I shot out of bed and pounced on my brother.

"Give me my letter Lee!" I wailed, holding on to his shoulders so I wouldn't fall of.

"Works every time." Lee laughed and turned swiftly so that I was now lying on the ground.

"Ow! That hurt!" I complained, rubbing my back side, "Where's my letter!"

"Relax, it's on you desk along with a parcel."

"A parcel?" I wondered out loud, "Could it be from Kai?"

"Possibly." Lee turned to leave, but before he did he stopped at my door, "You'd better get downstairs fast. Your breakfast can't eat itself."

"I'll be there."

The door closed and I finally had the privacy I wanted. Kai. What could he have sent me? Or is it even him?

I picked up the box on my table and realized it was quite heavy, so much for shaking it. I did notice though that it was indeed from Kai, that thought made my cheeks burn.

I opened the letter first and read through it carefully, over and over again until I was sure it said what it did.

"Vain!" I cried in frustration, "Why that pompous fool!"

I had the strong urge to burn the letter and the box sent along with it, but as always curiosity got the better of me.

I carelessly ripped of the tape and threw aside the cardboard pieces that came along with it.

There was yet another letter;

_Dearest Ray,_

_Knowing you, you're probably furious with me right now, that is only if you've read the other letter. Pardon my rudeness, for what I said was only partly true. _

_Whether or not you truly are vain I my never know, but you don't seem like the type. _

_Accept these gifts I've sent. _

_Happy Valentines day,_

_Kai_

"I'm not vain." I stated out loud.

Reading this new letter took away a lot of the anger that was gradually building inside. I should know better than to take everything Kai say's seriously. Besides, he's only toying with my mind.

Feeling like a huge weight had been lifted I carefully picked up something soft and white.

It was a tiger stuffed animal, how cute it looked. I gave the toy a squeeze and picked up the bubble-wrapped item which added weight to the box. Unwrapping it slowly I gasped at it's beauty.

A crystal figure of a great tiger resting it's mighty head on it's front paws. It really was a sight to behold.

I took it and the tiger toy over to my bedside, placing the stuffed animal on my bed and the figure on my nightstand.

I would write to Kai s soon as I got some food in my stomach. I was so hungry.

Kai's POV

"Kai!" Tala growled, "Don't you dare walk away from me!"

"Give it a rest Tala." I sighed and turned down a hallway.

Heavy steps followed me.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Kai!"

"And I'm not listening."

"Don't give me that attitude!" Tala grumbled, walking at a fast pace to keep up with me.

"What attitude?" I loved to annoy Tala, it was one of my main hobbies.

"That attitude!"

"I don't see no attitude."

"Kai just listen to me!"

"What?" I turned around sharply almost knocking Tala over.

He regained his balance and continued, "I messed up and it's all you fault!"

"What did I tell you about whining? It's pathetic."

"No, you are!" Tala slumped against the wall and murmured things to soft for me to understand.

"Speak up if you want to say something." I leaned in to look as if I was listening.

"I'm a blundering, butterfingered git!"

"I agree completely." I snickered and slid down beside my distressed friend.

"Kai!" Tala whined, "I messed up!"

"On what?"

"On everything!"

"You have to be more specific Tala." I hoped this wouldn't take too long.

"I tripped over a cable cord, the roses died, I dropped and broke Bryan's gift and I made complete fool out of myself!"

"How'd the roses die?"

Tala turned briefly red, "I forgot to put them in water."

I sighed, sometimes Tala was really unbelievable, "So what does this have to do with me?"

"You didn't help me pick a gift." Tala faked a sob.

"You're terrible."

"I needed to blame it on someone else." Tala said quietly.

"So you wouldn't have to feel guilty about it."

Tala nodded, "I feel like such a child. I don't know what's gotten into me lately."

"It'll blow over." I sympathized, "At least Bryan didn't see any of it."

Tala dropped his head lower, "He did. I fell right in front of him."

"Oh." Part of me wanted to laugh and the other part felt bad for Tala. Who knows how much this meant to him, "What he do?"

"He laughed and helped me up. I can't ever look him in the eye again."

"Fine, then look him in the nose."

"Ha, ha."

"You've know Bryan since forever. Things like this don't matter to him." I patted Tala's back and he heaved a great sigh.

"That was when we were kids Kai. I'm older now, it's different."

"If you make a big deal out of this, it just gives Bryan a right to also."

"What are you saying?" Tala looked up, obviously interested.

"Act like nothing happened. That's all I've got to say." I got up and left a very confused teen staring in dismay.

NOTE: wow, I think I was done quite quickly! yay! I don't know when Kai and Ray will meet, but I hoping next chap or maybe the one after that.

It depends on how many want it next chap. I'll put a rush on it then.

Review please!


	8. And after so long

Thank you's go to:

AmazedByAngel: Yeah, he is a bit ooc, but I'm tired of writing him the same way everyone else always writes him. So I thought I'd change it around slightly for this fic. By the way, good luck cleaning!

Moonlit Sea: glad you like it.

ChibiNekoSakura: they will, in this chap!

Kiko cat: I'll try when I can.

Forfirith The dark angel: Finally I get quicker huh? next chap on it's way. Ray sure does love cats!...and fish…

Hieisbabysammy: nice new name cute! They won't be too lovey dovey for a while, I'm sure you can wait.

Soul's Eclipse: glad you did.

Sciko: thanks! Techers are good…although my French teacher told me I failed my French exam before I even wrote it ;; And for the record… I passed!

Reis1gurl: me too! You're not alone Ray needs to also.

Yoko-obssessor: I don't know yet what to do about Tala's side of the story, but I'm thinking about it…long and hard…Bwahahaha!

** And after so long **

"Why don't you go out?"

"No." I replied glumly.

"Why not?" Lee asked.

"Because." I said stubbornly.

"Because why?" Lee continued to ask.

"Because it's raining!" I hissed.

"Yeesh, no need to yell…"

"Lee!"

"You're doing it gain."

"What's up with you anyways?" I questioned moving in my seat.

"I'm just restless, the rain makes me sleepy." Lee yawned to emphasize his statement.

"I know, I feel a bit tired too, and it's only…7:30." I looked at the clock and stretched.

Getting up I went to sit on the furry white rug in front of the gently blowing fire, I grabbed a red silk pillow and lay my head on it. Kai, I haven't heard from you since Valentines Day, and it's now the 21 of March. The nights are cool and long and I constantly find myself thinking of you. What could you possibly be doing that you can't write a simple hello to an old friend?

"Thinking of someone?" Lee settled beside me, but lay on a gold coloured pillow.

"Not really." I sighed and cuddled closer to the warmth, "It's just that Kai hasn't written in quite a while and I'm growing quite anxious."

"You think too much you know." Lee laughed a bit and rolled over so he was now facing me, "Kai's a busy person. He needs some time. Nothing great ever comes from rushing."

"That's true…but he didn't reply to my letter."

"No? Well, in time he will. Patience is virtue Ray."

I puffed out my cheeks briefly, "That's what dad sys."

"And it's true, not everyone has it, it comes naturally when you really work for it."

"Lee don't get all smart on me, the last thing I want to hear right now is a long talk about patience."

"Alright, but really, Kai will return you message. He's not the type to leave a job unattended." Lee said closing his eyes.

"That's very true. I'm sleepy."

"Same here, night Ray." Lee turned his back towards me.

"So…you really think I'll hear from Kai soon?" I asked after a period of silence.

"Wow, you really do have a one track mind."

"Sorry, Good night."

"Yup."

"So you're really going to sleep on the floor?" I made a face, even thought Lee couldn't see it.

"Technically, it's not the floor. And yes, I do plan to spend the night here." Lee sounded bored.

"It may be soft and comfortable but it still counts as the floor."

"Good night Ray." Lee said strictly, signaling that this pointless conversation was over.

I groaned but soon fell asleep, it must be a record for me to fall asleep so early, and I blame the rain totally.

"Boy's, Boy's wake up."

I stuffed my face in the pillow trying to drown out the sound. Beside me Lee was mumbling something.

"Come on now, breakfast is getting cold." My mother's voice never rose above a normal tone in the mornings so it was hard to pay attention to something you could barely hear.

"Boy's now, don't get me angry."

That was a down right lie.

"I'm going to call your father to get you up if I can't do it myself."

That wasn't. In an instant I was up and running to the breakfast table with Lee in tow.

I ate slowly, there was no rush anyways, the day was going to be just like any other. Boring with nothing to do, unless Tyson and the others decide to do something, they're always so busy caught up in family affairs or school.

As for me, I get home schooled, yes that is my life. My mother insists that I be at home when I learn so there wouldn't be any distractions around me. Plus she can keep a beady eye on my and pop into the study room to see how I'm doing whenever she pleases.

I start in September, right now, I'm taking a break.

Bite, chew, chew, sallow. Bite, chew, chew, sallow. I repeated this process until my pancakes and French toast were wiped clean of my plate. I sipped at my tea and sunk back into my seat, Lee was still eating, and gosh he's slow.

What can I do today? Maybe I can go see what Max is doing, or I can talk a walk in the park, it's fine in the mornings so it'd be great for just that. No, I'd only look stupid pacing to and fro in a park full of people doing something or the other.

"Master Ray, a letter has arrived for you." The kind butler announced, walking his usual stiff way towards me.

A letter…A letter! Could it be Kai? It has to be him. Who else would write to me?

Taking a quick peek before it was handed to me, the name Kai quickly caught my eye.

I ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter, no one was bothered to look in my direction, it was considered rude, so I opened out the folded sheet of paper and read what it had to say:

_Ray,_

_Sorry I haven't been writing, I got your letter by the way, _

_glad you liked my present. _

_If it isn't too much to ask I would _

_Like it if you would accompany me today for dinner. _

_If you decide to come, meet me at Midway Gates around_

_7:00pm today. That way we can walk there, it's a short _

_distance. Sorry for the short notice._

_Kai_

I was dumbfounded in shock. After all this time I would finally get to see Kai again. I pocketed the letter and quickly excused myself from the table.

I walked up to my room but I knew all the while Lee was following me. He's always inquisitive that way. Not a problem, at least I would get to share my good news with someone.

I opened the door to my room and stepped in, Lee of course right behind me.

"So it was Kai." He judged by my happy reaction.

"Yes and he wants to meet me tonight." I smiled broadly and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Wow, finally." Lee sat beside me, "Told you things would look up."

"Yeah, it really did." I paused in thought, "But what will I wear?"

"You have all of eternity to decide that."

"Yes but we got up late so it's already 12:30." I got up and walked over and opened another door in my room to reveal my walk-in-closet.

"Well, you have lot of variety." Lee snorted and leaned on the door frame.

"But what to wear is the question." I walked between shelves and racks continuously looking for something.

"You'd want to wear something a little warm, the night is going to be quite chilly." Lee joined in my search.

"I heard…how about this?" I asked holing up a golden sweater.

Lee ewwed immediately, "To flashy."

"This?" I asked again, it was a white silk shirt.

"That material would get cold too easily."

"What about this?" Now I had a light blue sweater.

"Too casual. What the occasion again?"

"Dinner. Come on, this one?" I held out a thin black coat which was quiet lengthy. "It's to wear over a shirt."

"I like the smooth black lining...satin is it?" Lee rubbed a finger over my coat.

I nodded and threw it over my shoulder.

"You've got to let me wear this at least." I pleaded holding up a maroon dress shirt.

"Well, diner is formal, so it'd be perfect." Lee nodded in approval.

I tossed it over my shoulder and looked for some pants, "Ah ha! ...no…wait…no."

This when on for hours so many that my legs felt as if it would fall of.

"How long does it take to find something black? You have millions of pants."

"I got it!" I yelped in giddiness and held up pants quite form fitting.

"Ah…Our search is done."

"I need shoes." I grabbed a pair of pure black dress shoes and walked out the closet and into the bathroom to change.

"Hurry up Ray, how long does it take to change?" Grumbled the ever impatient Lee.

"Hold on a sec, I'm almost done here." I shot back from behind the door.

I heard Lee growl and shift his feet.

"I'm done!" I opened the door and hoped out for effect.

"Fabulous!" Lee laughed and placed his hands on his hips, "But something's missing…"

Lee handed me my black head band and I gladly accepted it, at least my bangs were guaranteed to hold in place the rest of the night.

"What can I do now?" I tapped my long fingers on my chin, "I have an hour left."

"You can sit around and wait." Lee answered.

I groaned, but sat down to read a book.

After a while lee spoke, "What time were you supposed to meet Kai?"

"Seven, why?"

"Then you'd better get going, it's 6:30 now."

"Perfect, now I can leave!" I glanced at the clock, it did indeed read, 6:30.

"Wow, a whole six hours passed by just like that, amazing." Lee scratched his head and opened the door for me.

"I know, I won't be back too late, tell mother where I am, I don't want the trouble of explaining everything to her right now." I waved back before walking out into the cool air.

"Do you need me to come with you?" Lee's half worried voice rang out behind me.

"Thanks, but it's ok. I know my way around here pretty well, I won't get lost." I waved and Lee closed the door with a quiet click.

I made my way to the front of our property and around the corner where Midway Gates, a wide open area of greenery wasn't very far away.

When I got there I was instantly on guard, looking to see if Kai was here, I was early by 10 minutes.

A carefully shaded figure sat on one of the benches with a large weeping willow, covering his features. Lean, yet muscular, I made out the shape as I drew nearer. With wild hair every which direction. Kai, I was sure of it.

The one who I identified to be Kai, turned around slowly. I didn't know whether to cry or run up and hug him. Never did I think I would see Kai so soon.

"Kai?" I said softly, hoping this wasn't just a Kai look-like, then again no one really looks like Kai.

"You're early." His tone was unreadable, I thought he'd be a bit more surprised to see me, but I guess not.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" I huffed when he was a mere few inches away.

"Sure I am, but I didn't think you'd show up." Kai half smiled and lead me down a carefully lit stone path.

Willow's were every where here, long branches shading the parts of the walkway where the lights didn't shine.

"And why would you think that?" I questioned slightly not believing how calm he was.

"Well for one, I hadn't replied in so long, two, it was too short a notice." His rich voice spoke.

"You know, I liked you better in the letters." I joked, walking at a faster pace to keep up with Kai.

"Really?" He raised and eyebrow and turned to face me, "So you don't like me now?"

"I didn't say that!" I rose my voice, defending myself.

"So you do like me?" Kai continued to tease.

"I didn't say that either! Stop taking words and putting them together!"

"Ah, you don't like it when I read your mind." Kai walked up to me, forcing me into a wall.

"Who said I had you on my mind?" My voice shook, Kai was so close I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

"I guessed by the way you were looking at me." Kai leaned in.

I felt myself panicking, not that I didn't like it, it was just so sudden, "Kai lets go to this diner place."

I moved from under him and stood by his side. Kai looked slightly surprised, but he didn't let it get the better of him.

"Sure, don't want to keep my guest hungry now do I?" Kai shot me a side glance and I felt myself relax.

I like Kai, a lot. And I know it by the way I feel around him. I don't know what was about to happen back there, and I never will know. Asking would be too awkward and I don't think Kai would appreciate it very much.

The silence was suffocating, and after what just happened I needed to say something to break the tension that was gradually building.

"Where is this place?" I wasn't sure if Kai heard or not, my voice was quiet low.

"It's called, Aerillea. You'll like it." Kai slowed down to show he was listening.

"And how would you know that?"

"Wild guess."

I smiled, "I thought so."

"What have you been up to?" Kai asked after a while.

I was slightly amazed that Kai was starting a conversation, "Nothing much really. You?"

"Same, nothing ever changes."

We stopped in front of a well lit building that looked like castle cut in half. With white brick walls and gold rimmed windows, this place looked like something out of a fairy tale.

Not to mention the cute umbrella trees near the entrance and strange tall trees with yellow and orange leaves going all the way around it. A large dusty pink fountain was placed in the middle of a stone path with a river bed on both sides. I walked up to the river and noticed fish of all colours and sizes were swimming about in it, careful not to bump into the rocks.

"It's beautiful Kai, you were right, I do like it." I laughed and poked a fish that swam to close to the edge.

"You know, there's fish inside that you can actually eat." Kai smirked and watched me play with the fish.

"Then lets go." I walked up beside him and then to the building where well dressed butlers of some sort greeted us.

"Good evening sir, how may I help you?" One of them bowed out of courtesy.

"I reserved a table for two under the name of Kai Hiwatari." Kai nodded and they let us in.

"Have a good day sir." The other one said.

The inside was huge, marble floors of ivory colour extended as far as the eye could see. The jade walls had frames and portraits of many ancient rulers. And the buffet table was draped with silver cloth and dish after dish of food.

Along with many people walking about there were open tables and some with red curtains that could be pulled around them for privacy.

"Come on, our tables here." Kai led me to a table, and as I suspected it had a red curtain hanging by the side.

I sat down on a small tan leather sofa and Kai sat directly opposite of me, the dark wood table being the only thing between us.

NOTE: 8 pages! At least this one's longer than the others. I hope you enjoyed this chappie, Kai didn't come too soon did he? I hope not.

Anyway, the diner will continue with the next chapter, which will be up, soon since I have march break now, woopie! Maybe I can even finish of "Never let me go."

For those of you who like the story, it will be up soon sometime! I haven't forgotten about it!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. Kiss

Moonlit Sea: thank you!

Forfirith The dark angel: Insane? I think so too.

ChibiNekoSakura: Kai may be smart but he can't read minds, too bad huh?

Reis1gurl: wow, it's the exact opposite. My break gets over in a day then I have 2 four day weeks right after. interesting.

Yazzy: thank you! I hate flamers too, the Du person was stupid, but he/she never came back…to bad, I was really looking forward to it.

Yoko-obssessor: he sure is. But I think you may like this chapter…or not…OO

Hieisbabysammy: Me too…eeh hee!

Kiko cat: Ray is stubborn, sadly, not much I can do there.

** Kiss **

RAY'S POV

"You going to order yet?" Kai asked putting down his menu sheet.

I furrowed my brow and looked closer at the first course, soup or salad…such a difficult choice. Maybe a soup would be good, something light but not as light as a salad.

"I'll have the chicken broth." I decided and nodded towards the waiter who so patiently waited for us.

"Right away sir, and what will you be having, Mr. Hiwatari?" The waiter turned to Kai.

"A salad, no dressing, and seasoned croissants." Kai answered and handed his menu and mine back to the waiter.

"Your order will take a few minutes." The man bowed and left.

"No dressing?" I questioned inquisitively.

"I like it that way." Kai replied, short and sweet.

"But the dressing is what gives it flavor, without it, it's just…rabbit food." I scrunched up my nose at the thought of rabbits; I do not a have a good memory of them.

"Rabbit food?" Kai chuckled, "Something tells me you don't like them very much."

"I don't! One bit me!" I pouted and crossed my arms.

"And what were you doing to deserve that?"

"Nothing! I don't remember, I was really young."

"But yet you remember it biting you." Kai was definitely poking fun at a sensitive spot.

"Can we get of the topic, our foods here." I frowned, "I don't want to be thinking of rabbit's while I eat."

"Alright."

The same waiter served us our meals in bowls of fine china, with a shiny crystal-like boarder along with a fork, a spoon and a knife.

I placed the utensils on a side plate already there and picked up the spoon to use.

Stirring my soup slowly I took a sip, it was just as good as I thought it would be, obviously this place spares no expense when it comes to pleasing it's customers.

I looked up and watched as Kai casually poked at his salad, it was just a heap of green, how could he like something like that?

"Still thinking about the salad?" Kai's voice cut short my train of thought, making me look up.

"I'm sorry, but it just looks so plain." I apologized; I shouldn't be staring at someone while they eat.

"It's not plain if you have an interesting side dish to go along with it." Kai's smooth voice spoke.

Side dish? What side dish? All I see is a salad. I could feel Kai's strong gaze upon me, and suddenly I don't think he was talking about food.

I blushed a deep shade of red, "Well you're not going to eat me." I muttered quietly.

"Too bad, it would have been so much fun." I couldn't tell what Kai was thinking since he continued to eat the remainder of his salad.

I felt my face continue to heat up, what was he trying to get at? Certainly that wasn't supposed to be a compliment? Was it?

I sipped at my soup until only a little bit was left; I always had the habit of leaving just a little, to show I wasn't half starved or something.

"You done?" Kai asked out of the blue.

"Uh, yeah I guess." I pushed back my bowl slightly to show I was finished.

"Good, I'll get someone to clear this." Kai raised his hand slightly when a waiter passed to get his attention.

"All done? Shall I clear your table?" This waiter was different; he was in his 30's and had a small moustache and a goatee.

We nodded and he gathered our things and handed us another menu before leaving.

"Kai, I don't want to order just yet." I said, I wanted to first digest my soup.

"That's fine, take your time." Kai took my menu and placed it over his in a corner, "In the mean time, we can catch up on lost time."

I agreed, "So what have you been up to? Don't say nothing because I know you had to have been doing something all this while."

"Paperwork, that's all." Kai leaned back on the sofa, watching me, "I needed to extend my stay here."

"So how long will you be here then?" But I quickly added, "Not that I want you to leave or anything."

"A couple of months longer. Then I'm back to Russia."

"Oh." The very thought of Kai leaving made my heart sink, I would surly miss him.

"You're awfully quiet all of a sudden, missing me already Ray?" Kai's tone had a hint of laughter to it.

"No, how can I miss you if you're still here?" I defended, even thought Kai wasn't being serious.

"You seemed as if you missed me quiet a bit in the letters you sent."

I glowered at the fact Kai's voice was so neutral and always sounded untrue to whatever he said.

"That was then." I picked up my menu, "I'm ready to order now."

"Great." Kai smirked and grabbed the other menu.

After a few minutes of deciding Kai beckoned over another waiter.

"We're ready to order." He said calmly.

"Wonderful, what will you be having?" The waiter took out a notepad and remained until we decided.

"I'd like the vegetable noodle dish with a side order of buttered mushroom." I gave him my menu sheet shortly after.

"Small meatloaf with mashed potatoes." Kai also gave back his menu.

The waiter nodded and left.

Quiet quickly our food arrived and compared to my dish, Kai's looked like bird food. I was a bit embarrassed, maybe I shouldn't be eating so much.

Still I was hungry, so I picked up a fork and rolled it up in my noodles.

"Kai, how often do you come here for a visit?" I started while chewing on a mushroom.

"I'm not sure when I'll come next, unless I have a reason to stay here I won't." Kai answered without looking up.

"So I probably won't see you after you leave, right?"

"Don't get too excited." Kai responded with sarcasm.

"I'll try my best." I gave him a quick smile and continued to eat.

The final course for us took forever to finish since the uncomfortable air around us was almost suffocating.

"Any plans for the weekend?" I stretched and pushed my plate away.

"Not yet." Kai leaned forward slightly, "Are you suggesting we do something?"

"Well sure." I grinned, "You're going to be leaving soon so I thought it be nice to spend some time together."

Kai threaded his fingers together and thought for a moment, "Why not."

"Great. I know just where we could go."

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of a family visit." Kai smirked at my puzzled reaction.

"You want to meet my parents…again?" I shuddered at the very thought, Lee was going to grill him for sure.

"As nice as it would be that's not what I was thinking."

"What is it then?"

"I'm made a promise to my great aunt that I'd visit her someday." Kai started, "And I don't dare step in her house alone."

"So you want me to come along." Not my idea of a 'romantic' weekend, but I guess it would do.

"Exactly, don't worry you'll love her. Or at least her cats."

"Cats?" I perked up at this, "I can't wait to meet her, she sounds fantastic."

Kai simply smiled, "I'll pick you up round 1:30, Saturday."

I nodded, how bad could this lady be?

"Kai!" A distant voice yelled out.

Kai frowned and got up suddenly, "I'll be right back."

"Sure." What could have gotten Kai so upset?

KAI'S POV

Tala, that idiot. What the hell does he think he's doing?

"What?" I growled approaching him.

"Kai! What a coincidence to see you here!" Tala hugged me as if it were the natural thing to do.

"Tala, what are you doing here?" I asked, looking over his shoulder, I spotted Bryan, "And how did you manage to talk Bryan into coming here?"

"I'm here to eat, and I asked and he said yes." Tala beamed, "I was thinking of what you said the other day, so I decided to do as you said."

"That being?"

"I don't care about what happened on Valentines day anymore."

"Great."

Tala pushed past me and squinted, "Is that your date? What's his name again?"

"Ray."

"Oooh. Can I meet him?"

"No." I walked past Tala and back towards Ray.

"Wow, he's cute." Tala cooed behind me.

"Don't you have a thing going on with Bryan."

"I just want to meet Ray."

"Fine." I quickened my pace and turned into where Ray was sitting quietly.

"Ray. This is Tala." I introduced, moving to sit down.

"Oh hi there." Ray smiled widely and shook Tala's hand.

"So this is Ray huh?" Tala whistled and sat down beside me, "Kai really likes you."

I gave Tala the death glare but said nothing.

"Well actually I'm not sure." Tala continued, "But the silence speaks for itself."

I watched Ray blush a million shades of red before deciding that we should leave.

"We should leave now. It's getting late." I made a move to stand up and pushed Tala out of my way in the process.

Ray simply nodded and got up, "It was nice to meet you Tala."

"You too, later Kai." Tala stood up as well and left.

"He seems nice." Ray said as we left the restaurant.

"Yeah well looks can be deceiving."

Ray made a face but carried on walking.

"It's going to be quiet cold, don't you have a coat of some sort?" Ray asked looking up at me.

I was only wearing a thin black dress shirt with the top two buttons open and baggy black pants, I guess this kind of weather was cold to Ray.

"I'll be fine." I answered, "It's a lot colder where I come from."

Ray nodded, "Then lets go."

I walked Ray down the same stone path and around several turns until we came to his house.

RAY'S POV

Finally we reached my place, but before I went in I still needed to know something, "Kai?"

"What is it?"

"What did Tala mean when he said you liked me?" I stepped towards him to show I wasn't going to leave until he answered me.

Kai leaned down till our lips almost touched, "What do think he meant?"

"I…I don't know." I felt my cheeks heat up yet again, Kai was so close.

"Really?" Kai backed me up against the door to my house, still keeping the distance between our faces to a minimum.

"Really…" I repeated.

This time Kai didn't reply, but he did lean down fully and kiss me gently.

**NOTE:** Yay, chappie done! Chappie done! Next chapter, Ray will get to meet, drum roll please Kai's great aunt! eeh hee hee!

Sorry for the confusing POV'S! I don't think I'll be needing them anymore.

Review and tell me what you think! …..i think the kiss came to fast, well anyhow! What's done is done.


	10. Dear diary

**This chappies short and the visit's not in present form but I hope you still enjoy it.**

Crystal-light-27: well it's back one final time -

shadow hunter 01: that's good!

SassyRecombinantpassions: thanks!

wingedsoldier: heehee thanks for reviewing!

Soul's Eclipse: nods uh huh!

tntiggris: O.O again? - that's ok!

Demonchildssister: I will

Forfirith The dark angel: yes, bitten by a bunny…he doesn't have a very fortunate meeting with the cats either.

ChibiNekoSakura: O.O…calm down..nice ChibiNekoSakura

Kiko cat: no problem!

Yazzy: yeah, glad you got whatcha wanted.

amazed by angel: slap? Hmmm…naw, I wouldn't do that! -

Moonlit Sea: thank you.

Reis1gurl: wow…spring break…have I really been away from this fic for so long? --''

**Drigger **

_Dear diary, _

_I had met Kai's great aunt...what a horror! In the beginning I really liked her…well, her cats actually…then one scratched me. Of course I scratched it back. The wee little thing ran like the wind. _

_Anyways, back to his great aunt. Her house smelt of cats and the only thing to balance it's harsh odor was the pink icing cup cakes I had to help her bake. Yes I. Kai was out back watering her petunias. She had told him to talk to them but I don't quite think he did._

_Next his crazy aunt had me bake cookies, then cake then hash browns…which I burnt. I was utterly dismayed at that. I was supposed to be good at this stuff! That's another reason our visit didn't go so well. Great aunt what's her name had me make all this insanely complicated dishes which, naturally, I had messed up. Who knew parsley was such an important ingredient? Damn! I'm supposed to be good at cooking!_

_While I was trying to clean up the stuffed potato that exploded, Kai was giving the cats a bath. I tried to convince his great aunt that cats don't need baths but she insisted on their hygiene being up to date with us humans. Kai didn't have fun at all…he ended up far more soaked that any of the cats combined._

_When he finally dropped me of at home at 10: 30 pm, we arrived there at 9:30 am, he realized he left his precious scarf at she-who-is-evil's house. So we drove all the way back there and guess what? She was so delighted to see us that we had to spend the night there._

_One of her many cats decided to set up camp on my head. Just as long at it kept it's claws to itself I had no problem with the feline. Another reason our visit didn't go well, I now doubt my love for cats._

_All said and done we raced home, his home the next morning and decided we'd never go back there again. And if we did, we'd be armed with cat repellent spray and Great Aunt anti-stick aerosol cans. She has a habit of sticking on to you and never letting go._

_Signed,_

_Ray_

"You still up?"

I jumped slightly and snapped down my journal cover, "Yeah, can't sleep."

Kai yawned and sat at the edge of my bed, "You want to go for a walk or something?"

"Sure." I smiled and pushed my diary into a nearby drawer.

And another thing, our relationship was progressing smoothly, with little quarrels here and there but nothing too great. Kai had canceled his trip back to Russia but his parents had to go ahead for business reasons. A hug and a kiss and off they went.

So Kai was left with an empty mansion all to himself. He asked so very politely if I'd like to live with him. I jumped on the offer and Lee jumped on me. Something about not being able to trouble anyone anymore. I consoled him and told him I bug him more either way. He sniffed and let me go.

One more thing, Kai bought me a white tiger.

I named it Drigger.

**Well, I'm not sure if this is what you expected for the end of my story but it's finally finished. I hope you're not too disappointed, I know it's very, very short.**

**But I'm not going to be writing in the Beyblade section anymore unless I get my passion for these type of fics back again. **

**I think it's because I found something I have a lot more interest in: Tales of Symphonia**

**It's a great game and I write for the pairing: Sheena/Zelos if anyone likes the game and the pairing I have to fics running if you're interested. **

**I will post one more chapter thanking my loyal reviews.**

**So please review one last time! I'll really appreciate it! **

**Fare thee well! **


End file.
